Of Bachelors and Babies
by ValaMagic
Summary: This is an au story following the season 2 finale. Lorelai gets a surprise and Luke is there to help... LL in later chapters


AN: Hey everyone, this is just a short little first chapter to a story that's been stuck in my head for awhile. It's set following the season 2 finale (the one with Sookie and Jackson's wedding). It's an alternate reality from that point onwards and just a quick note Lorelai and Luke make up earlier in my version than in the show (not sure if it's clear in the story). Well hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll try and update soon though i only know vaguely where this is going.

**_Chapter 1_**

Lorelai collapsed at the table closest to the door when she entered Luke's, despite every other table in the store being empty.

"What are you doing here?" Luke questioned the back of Lorelai's head freezing as he entered from the storeroom. Her head shot up from where she was examining a non-existent pattern on the table.

"Hey Luke" She greeted ignoring his question, while he walked stiffly to the counter and retrieved a mug filling it to the brim with coffee, or as Lorelai preferred, the magical elixir of life.

"Coffee?" He asked, already handing her the mug.

"Thanks" she replied, glancing up, as if noticing Luke for the first time.

"So..." Luke began, still standing next to the table, while Lorelai stared into her coffee mug, she was silent for a long time.

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing. Napoleon for instance might have stayed in bed had he known what awaited him at Waterloo. If the Germans had known Hitler's plans they might have voted democrat and maybe I wouldn't have... well maybe it's better that we can't see the future"

"Lorelai?" Luke asked when she had fallen silent "What's going on?"

"If I'd known when I was sixteen that I'd get pregnant I probably would've kept my knees shut" Lorelai continued, once again ignoring Luke's question and launching into a full Lorelai rant. "But if I'd known it would lead me here, I might have done it, I don't know. I'm pretty happy with my life, but f I'd known it would be like this, I might have chosen a different path... You know what I mean?"

"Sure" Luke agreed, still waiting to be brought into the loop, of course he wouldn't be surprised if he never found out what she was talking about.

"Lorelai?" he asked gently, when the crazy ranting woman put her head down on her arms which rested on the table "Just tell me what's going on?"

Lorelai lifted her head off of her arms and contemplated Luke for a moment "I'm pregnant" she finally admitted.

"What? When did this happen? Who's the father?" Luke fired off in quick succession.

"Uh, pregnant, having a baby, it's not a new concept. I guess it happened right before Sookie's wedding and let's just say Rory will not be having a little half brother or sister" Lorelai replied scoffing slightly at her predicament.

"It's Chris'? Geez. Have you told him?"

"No"

"Are you going to?"

"Probably not"

"You're gonna have to tell him sometime, I think he might notice a little baby running around next time he comes to visit"

"I'm going to tell him I'm pregnant, I just don't want him to know it's his." Lorelai admitted, feeling no urge to explain the rest of the situation to Luke.

"Oh" Luke pretended to understand "What about Rory?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lorelai stated harshly, Luke stared at her hunched shoulders, messy hair, and slightly crinkled skirt and top, something he only noticed on close observation of his friend.

When he finally managed to tear his eyes away from her it was with the offer of food "No thanks" she scoffed.

"Right, well, um... anything I can do?" Luke replied awkwardly.

"Coffee" she gestured to her empty cup grinning slightly.

"You can have tea" the diner owner replied predictably.

"Luke!" she whined "I have to have coffee"

"It's bad for the baby" he retorted already reaching for the coffee pot.

"Thanks for the concern. Now give me the damn coffee"

"All right, it's your baby not mine, but if it's born with an extra arm growing out of its head, don't blame me" Luke muttered refilling Lorelai's coffee mug, with the dark, hot liquid.

Lorelai moaned euphorically after the first sip while Luke busied himself at the counter, attempting to digest Lorelai's news all the while watching her closely. She looked a little thinner than he remembered and Luke wondered if Lorelai had been eating all right with Rory out of town and the two of them not on speaking terms.

"What am I going to do?" Lorelai suddenly wailed, seeming to Luke a little melodramatic, but he had known Lorelai Gilmore long enough to know that it was simply her way.

"What am I supposed to tell Rory?" She continued when Luke didn't respond "That I not only slept with her father, but we forgot the condom and he left me for his pregnant girlfriend and now we're both pregnant? It's all too much, she's already got so much going on, it's such bad timing, just as she's starting her senior year, and she's vice president and applying to Harvard and..."

"You haven't told Rory?" Luke interrupted Lorelai's spiel exasperated.

"No, she's in Washington for another two weeks. Nobody except you knows"

"Oh" Luke replied, picking up a plate and napkin and grabbing a blueberry muffin. She needed to eat, and he knew that he would never get her to eat fruit, so a muffin with fruit would have to suffice.

"I'm not hungry" Lorelai reminded him when he placed the plate in front of her.

"Take it anyway, you're eating for two now"

"Thanks" She told him gratefully, and he knew she meant for everything.

"Anytime" He replied, affirming once again that he was there, always. Her eyes searched his for any flicker that his words were untrue. There was none.

And now... make me happy and review


End file.
